Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 78/@comment-37639701-20190929005518
Everyone, I have a new info (for the next battle) which is based on the Facebook Banner of Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud, if you look into Mother Teresa's face, you can see two eyes layered on top of her and I think these are either Vlad the Impaler's eyes or they could be Michael Afton/Ennard's eyes, based on two reasons: #1: Ennard (from FNAF: SL is notable for having recognizable eyes/other features and Ennard (besides Circus Baby) were known for hinting things in Sister Location. #2: Vlad the Impaler is a very spooky/terrifying person (throughout history) and of course he would have those menacing eyes, but it might be Dracula's eyes, because Dracula is well-known for having those hypnotic eyes that he has in movies and other media, but hey, like I said: "it's just a theory, an ERB rap theory and thanks for your time". ���� September 28th UPDATE: It might be an edit goof that has Mother Teresa's eyes, but all weird, but remember, sometimes ERB hints things that most people say/speculate about, like, because many people though that Mark Zuckerberg looked like Henry Ford, Tony Hawk looked like Mark Zuckerberg, Dante Cimadamore would play Freddy Krueger, etc, but I am calling it, on the table, that Zach Sherwin will be in the next battle as Edward Cullen, Nice Peter will play Vlad The Impaler, EpicLLOYD will play Dracula and Angela Trimbur will play Vampirella, but like you said, it was just a goof on the banner, i'm not saying you're wrong about that, but I have a theory about it, like I said it's just a theory, the next battle will be Vlad The Impaler vs ??? (possibly Attila The Hun or Dracula), but I hope everyone has a great day today, see all of you soon, PEACE. ���� September 29th UPDATE: "Listen, i know that FNAF will not be entirely in ERB, but, I think that a little portion of FNAF will be in ERB, like Freddy Fazbear, in Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese, but I am only 15% interested in FNAF, and 95% interested in other Fandoms, so yes, FNAF is overrated, but, we should all at least have one FNAF character in ERB soon, because yes, Nice Peter did say: "Freddy could eat a bag of dicks" or something like that LOL ��, but I know, the next battle will be Vlad the Impaler vs Dracula, and yes, my theories are similar to Matpat, but I am entirely different than Matpat (sorry about that, but it's true), but, like I said, i'm sorry if I said Ennard, I just thought that he might be in the battle, because of clues from Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud, but yeah, James Marcus, I know he won't be in ERB, but, Freddy Fazbear, possibly will be in there, in either as a cameo first, then an official rapper, like Socrates, George Washington and many others, so, yeah, sorry if I thought Ennard was going to be in ERB, but if I am wrong, I am wrong, if I am right, then I am right, sorry about that above, it's just the Facebook banner, I thought that was a hint to the next ERB battle, and yes, I understand what you tell me, and I can relate that FNAF is overrated, but the next battle, could be also, Count Chocula vs Count Dracula LOL ��, JK, but serously, everyone, I hope everyone will have a good day today, again sorry for the post above, but I did have some theories right, like Matpat LOL ��, but the next battle, of course will be Vlad The Impaler vs Dracula, or Vlad The Impaler vs Attila The Hun, see all of you soon, BYE for now." Nick Fairall (me) ���� P.S. sorry if I posted this twice, accidently. ����